powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Underwater World
The Rangers are in the city retrieveing a book that Mr. Hartford sent them after. Though Will finds it odd that he sent all five of them to get just one book. Thanks to his super sight and hearing, Will hears a window washer about to fall. He morphs into the Black Ranger, jumps, grabs and is able to save the man. The others catch up and are disappointed that Will didn't have them help, and work as a team. Will just explains that he's better working alone. In the Ice Cave, due to Norg proving himself to be of no use to Flurious, the evil Icy Villain takes his frustrations of not finding the Jewels out on the poor Yeti. Once the Rangers return to base, they discover Mr. Hartford all ready had the book they were sent after. However, Andrew explains that he believes he has found Atlantis. Also, there's a very faint Jewel signature coming from the ruin. The Rangers are sent to investigate. After the Rangers go to board the S.H.A.R.C. the window washer arrives, only to reveal himself as Spencer. It turns out it was a test to see if the Rangers would work as a team to save him. Will, again wanting to do things his way, turned the auto pilot off of the S.H.A.R.C. causing them to deviate from their flight plan. This then sent the team flying over Flurious's Ice Cave. In order for Flurious to track the Rangers, he creates a snow storm to slow them down. The team manages to make it through the storm, thanks to Ronny turning the auto pilot back on. But they still crash on the beach. The Zords are sent to the scene. The Pink Ranger takes the Black and Yellow Rangers down to the ruins via her Sub Driver. The Black and Yellow Rangers make their way into the ruins and begin their search for the Great Temple. The two find their way into the temple, by accident. After disabling one trap, the Black Ranger only manages to activate another, when he rushes in and solves a puzzle, before asking the others for help. The ruins have risen up from the ocean depths. But the Black and Yellow Rangers are also trapped inside. The Red Ranger rushes in with his Dump Driver to get them. The Dump Driver's Back Claws are strong enough to break the grips of the hands holding the Black and Yellow Rangers. With his teammates safe with him, the Red Ranger speeds out of the ruins. With the team safely regrouped, the Black Ranger tries to explain that he knew exactly what he was doing, and he doesn't need to work with a team. But since the Jewel is still in the ruins, the team decides to head back in. The Black and Yellow Rangers manage to find a hidden lava room. As the two start to head across the rock bridge, it starts to give way. Though the entire bridge gave way, the team did manage to make it over to the other side in one piece. They find a Cocoon like item, that registers an 86 high reading. Before the team can take the cocoon, it replicates itself into many fakes. Luckily the Red Ranger is able to solve this puzzle by causing a chain reaction. The Black and Yellow Rangers manage to attain the real cocoon, though it's due to the Black Ranger's carelessness. Now frustrated, the Black Ranger takes the cocoon and tells the others he'll open it on his own. Mack finds Will trying to open the cocoon. He tries to explain to him that a team is only as strong as its weakest link. That all five of them have to work together in order to save the universe. Once back outside, the team is met by Flurious and his Chillers. So it's time for the Rangers to bust out the Drive Defenders and take out the Chillers. Realizing he was wrong, Will rejoins the group in battle and is ready to work with them as a team. Flurious then brings the Temple Monster to life and has the creature attack the Rangers. After some individual Zord Attacks, the Rangers bring their DriveMax Zords together for the DriveMax Megazord. They fight the monster with the Pickaxe and then Shovel, but the creature still remains. It's time for the DriveMax Saber Combination. They form the sword and use its slash attack on the monster's Power Core, thus destroying the beast. Back at the base, Mack explains that the team has some tough moments, but they got through it. Rose then opens the Cocoon, only instead of a Jewel, there's a Ancient Scroll. Mr. Hartford explains that its just the next piece of the puzzle.